


How they got together

by DaugtherofDeathGod



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi exposed, Lila Rossi salt, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, M/M, No Lila Rossi Redemption, Our couples getting together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaugtherofDeathGod/pseuds/DaugtherofDeathGod
Summary: 12 connected ficlets on how our favorite ships got together.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alix Kubdel/Lê Chiến Kim, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloe Bourgeois/OC, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Max Kanté/Sabrina Raincomprix, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59





	1. The Cheng Bakery

**Author's Note:**

> This is Tom And Sabine.

** Tom/Sabine **

14-year-old Tom Dupain first met the love of his life on the third of May. He was an exchange student from Paris in China, and his parents were visiting him. Tom his parents, Rolland and Gina Dupain wanted to go somewhere for a quick snack. Many people told him about the delicacies of Cheng Bakery. So they went there.

”Three Chocolate vanilla swirl cupcakes and whatever they want,” his mom said with a cheeky grin. He and his father laughed as Tom finally looked up to see the most beautiful girl he had ever met. Her hair was soft and luscious and black, but when the light reflects it looks like a stunning midnight blue. Her smile was sweet and kind, and her eyes were a calm brown with a determined glint. She looked a little bit like his mom. Innocent enough, yet everybody could see how terrifying she could be.

”I-I’ll have a blueberry muffin. Or four.” His mom high fives him and said something about “A true son” and his dad shook his head and ordered a croissant.

Even after his parents left Tom became a regular customer. He learned that the name of the beautiful baker is Sabine Cheng, daughter of the owners of the bakery. Tom loved baking and got hired halfway through the year. The duo was a trio along with another girl, Alessandra Lombardi. The three were tight-knit, Alessandra the brains, Tom the stomach, and Sabine the ‘I-look-innocent-but-I-can-kill-you’. When the year ended, Tom had to go back to Paris and Alessandra was moving back to Italy. But they still stayed in touch, visiting as much as possible and having a reunion every vacation. After Alessandra became the secretary of the Italian Ambassador and got married, she didn’t visit much, and soon she grew apart from her friends.

Tom and Sabine grew closer, however, both loving to bake, and eventually started dating. They couldn’t be happier.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wore the new dress my wonderful mother bought for me. Her and my dad have been treating me extra special for some unknown reason, and today they insisted I look my very best, buying me the most expensive silk they could find. Tom, my boyfriend, had a huge surprise for me at the park. My dad drove me there, looking bittersweet.

”I love you,” I shot him a confused look.

”I love you too daddy but why are you—”

”Just go before you make me cry!”

”What—” He pushed me away, wiping away tears. As I walked I noticed a beautiful path with men carrying petals on the sides. As I walked, they threw the plucked roses to me. In the end I saw my mom, choking back quiet sobs. She took a beautiful red rose and placed it on my hair before she whispered in my ear.  


”I hope you have forever happiness, my beautiful baby girl.”

Without another word, she led me to a beautiful garden.

As I walked the path my eyes widened comically in realization. Tom was down on one knee, holding the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. “Sabine Alexandra Cheng, when I met you all those years ago in your bakery I never thought I will be meeting the most strong, smart, and beautiful woman in my life. You have been with me through smiles, anger, and sadness. Nothing could possibly make me happier than if you agree to be my partner for life. Will you marry me?”

I was left star struck for a solid minute. Then I spoke.”For the past month my mom and dad have been treating me specially because they knew what was going to happen. I assumed that whatever you had planned for me I wouldn’t deserve, knowing you being your chivalrous self. Nothing would have possibly been a better surprise then this.” I bent down and kissed him. He slipped the ring on my finger and kissed back just as passionately. When we separated for air and looked at my new fiancé straight in the eye and knew I was going to be happy with him.


	2. Lila Rossi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been years since Alessandra Rossi, née Lombardi had send her daughter to Paris. Lila was surely responsible enough to live with her dad. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lies don’t last.

**Chloe/OC**

“Girl, I can’t believe you got us tickets to the latest Harry Styles red carpet! You rock!” Actually, one of Lila’s one ‘friends’ from Italy she blackmailed gave it to her. She’s terrible that way.

“Ugh, I can’t believe they actually actually believe that lying brat. Ridiculous Utterly Ridiculous!” I exclaimed. Ryder, a friend of mine, put his hand on my shoulder.

“Relax, Chlo. Her lies stopped hurting Marinette, so that’s something.” I huffed and shrugged his arm off, crossing my arms across my chest. I was waiting for her to say something that will push me off my limit so I can expose her. I was not disappointed.

“I was so lucky for the tickets, Ryder threatened me for them! But I didn’t step down, and he got scared and ran away!” I was about to go and slap her, but then a plan formed in my head. I smirked.

“What? Girl, that’s terrible! I can’t believe I was ever friends with him.” Just then the bell rang, so the children left the class, happy that the teacher didn’t show up. But I stopped Lila from leaving.

“Aw, is lil’ Chloe upset I insulted her boyfriend? You can’t touch me, no matter how much your daddy loves you.”

I smirked. “Why not? The friends I have already know you’re a lying bitch. And everyone else already hates me. Unlike Dupain-Cheng, you can’t say I threatened or hurt you, because people are to scared of my daddy to touch me. You can’t say I’m jealous, because you’re insulting Ryder, not asking him out. Face it, with me, nothing changes. But everyone _loves_ you. Which means I can completely destroy your life. Face it, Rossi. Marinette is nice, but she knows how to pull strings. She’s friends with Jagged Stone. Rose is friends with Prince Ali, so that can be taken care of.” I put a finger to my chin. “No, that’s too nice. I have the peffect surprise for you, _Lie_ -la, and I hope you hate it.” With that, I turned on my heel, not looking back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Ryder’s POV_

I was honestly scared. As beautiful as Chloe is, she’s also absolutely terrifying when she want’s to be. So when she told me to wait for her at class, I was scared. When she came out, she mouthed the words ‘I have a plan’ and then completely changed the topic. At the red carpet event I figured it out.

A woman with short brown hair and brown eyes showed up. And she looked absolutely furious. “Lila, a girl named Chloe Bourgeois phone called me and told me to talk to your school before hanging up. I did as she said, and what is this about tinnitus, short term memory loss, Prince Ali, and a _lying disease?_ ”

Just as I thought this couldn’t get more awesome, Tom Dupain gasped. “ _Alessandra?_ You are Lila’s mother?” 

“Sabine? Tom? Are you the parents of that girl Lila’s been lying about? Marinette?” The three old friends rekindled, and the anger in Lila’s mother disappeared almost immediately. Lila, who just processed what is happening, interrupted.

“Maman? You’re friends with those _bakers_?” And just like that the anger was back. She scowled and yelled at Lila, revealing all her lies in the process. How she has never saved Jagged Stone’s kitten, how she isn’t friends with Prince Ali _or_ Ladybug, how she lied to her mom about Adrien and the Akumatizations, and how from watching the CCTV camera’s, they found that she lied about Marinette _and_ threatened her, right before _willingly accepting an akuma._

I was upset that Marinette and Adrien weren’t here to see this, but it went on the news fast enough. It was official: Lila Rossi is a liar.

I grabbed Chloe’s hand and took her away from the commotion. I dragged my finger down her cheek, then kissed her.

“ _Thank you.”_ I whispered in the year, then kissed her again, officially the happiest man in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angry mother is scary mother. Next is DJWifi.


	3. Furious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After realization that Lila is a bitch, Alya is not happy. No Animan AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alya is a 100 times scarier than Lila.

**DJWifi**

Alya was _furious._

She was furious at Lila for being a lying bitch. She was furious at her friends for not telling her. But mostly, she was furious at _herself_.

No matter what anyone would try, _Alya_ believed her. Alya was the one who betrayed her best friend for someone new and shiny, and Alya was the one who called Marinette jealous. In the end, Lila knew she was bad. She did that by choice. But Alya... Alya knew Marinette. She knew how amazing and helpful she is. She knew that Marinette would never hurt a fly. Yet she still believed Lila.

“I’m a terrible person.” she whispered to herself. Nino squeezed her hand, a watery frown forming on her face.

“You’re not. But we fucked up.” So Alya sobbed. She sobbed for a solid hour on Nino’s shoulder and told him about all the terrible things she did. Things he already knew.

Then she grabbed his hands, squeezing it so hard it could be painful. “We... we still have time.” She dragged her crush away.

She knocked on the door to the bakery. Marinette’s parents weren’t as bright and cheery as usual, but reluctantly let them in.

Marinette was laughing with Adrien, calling him a dork. “That was the worst pun I’ve ever heard!”

Adrien pouted. “My puns are purrfect.” It earned him a shove.

It took them a while to notice Alya and Nino. 

“Why are you two here?” Adrien put a protective arm around Marinette, hissing.

Nino flinched. “I guess we deserved that.”

“Yeah, you did.”

Alya took in a deep breath. “Look, there is no reason for you to forgive us. We betrayed you the moment someone new and shiny showed up, and we are terrible friends. We’re sorry.”

Nino nodded. “Yeah, we were terrible friends. I know you can’t just forgive us but—”

“I forgive you.” Marinette interrupted. Looking at the ‘What?’ expression one her friends’ face, she added. “You clearly see your mistakes, and I don’t want to be petty.”

Surprisingly enough, it was Alya that glared at her. “Mari, girl, I love you, but no.” Marinette raised her eyebrow as Alya continues to rant. “You are _way_ too nice. For once, I’m not going to _let_ you forgive me _or_ the class. We’ll _work_ our way up to it.” Seeing she was clearly in no mood for argument, Marinette let the topic go. The two left, hoping that their friendship will get better, just like before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My ship!


	4. The past and the present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan and Mylene get a sneak peak into the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MyVan and GabriEmilie.

Mylene was upset. She fell for Lila’s tricks and basically bullied the sweetest girl in the world. Ivan comforted her while being sad himself.

All of a sudden, a portal opened, and a girl, much older, came out in a blue and white costume.

“Ivan, Mylene, I am Bunnyx, a superhero from the future,” said the girl once she noticed Ivan’s protective arm around his girlfriend. “I am here to show you something to keep you from being akumatized.”

The girl, Bunnyx, but a vessel on their heads and took them into the portal, ignoring the cries of protest. She took them to a specific moment in the past where a girl was crying in s boys shoulder.

“We were so mean to Ivy,” said the girl with pretty green eyes. Adrien’s eyes. “We didn’t even listen, and now she probably hates us, Gabriel.”

A sharp intake of breath was heard and ignored. She was Emilie Agreste, and he was Gabriel Agreste, Adrien’s parents.

“We made a mistake,” Gabriel replied gently. He was very different, a lot kinder. “But Ivy is nice, she won’t be mad.”

Ivy is the name of Mylene’s mom. She was who they were probably talking about!

The conversation continue, and Ivan realized that the exact same thing happened with Savannah and Ivy as it did with Lila and Marinette. Ivy was sweet while Savannah acted sweet and actually bullied many students. While Gabriel and Emilie realized their errors, something... interesting happened.

“I love you.” It’s not the kind of thing Gabriel Agreste says, but here they were.

”I love you too.”

Ivan and Mylene looked at each other and sighed. From what they knew, Emilie and Gabriel were good people back then and made the mistake. They stopped, calmed down, and went to do something smart.

Hug Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not great.

**Author's Note:**

> After that they got married, had Marinette, and lived happily ever after. But what they didn’t know was that their old friend Alessandra would slither back into their life in the least expected way.


End file.
